


Ancient Shadows

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, F/F, F/M, M/M, RiverClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, Warrior Cats, WindClan, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: Cinderkit is Thunderclan's youngest member. She spents her days playing and restlessly awaiting her apprentice ceremony.But when night falls, dark dreams plague her. Dreams that look more like memories, ones she shouldn't have.Cross-posted to Wattpad, under the name: Adorable_FurretAlso cross-posted to Figment





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in so long, my inspiration kinda went on vacation and it hasn't come back yet. But I'm NOT cancelling or putting any of my stories on hold.

**Thunderclan**

  
Leader: **Hollowstar** \- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

  
Deputy: **Sparrowtalon** \- Light brown tom with black splotches and amber eyes

  
Medicine cat(s): **Rainspirit** \- White she-cat with black splotches and light-blue eyes

  
Warriors:

  
**Poolflower** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

  
**Bramblefall** \- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

  
**Wildwing** \- Pale ginger she-cat with light-green eyes  
_Apprentice, Bravepaw_

  
**Oaksong** \- Pale brown long-haired tom  
_Apprentice, Lizardpaw_

  
**Darkleaf** \- Black tom with green eyes

  
**Grayfur** \- Gray tom with yellow eyes

  
**Crowstrike** \- Dark gray tom  
_Apprentice, Bluepaw_

  
**Amberdapple** \- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

  
**Honeyflower** \- Golden she-cat

  
**Applestream** \- Ginger tom with yellow eyes  
_Apprentice, Redpaw_

  
**Ivyblaze** \- Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

  
**Yellowbee** \- Pale ginger tom with black stripes and brown eyes

  
**Finchflight** \- Brown tom with ginger underbelly and chest

  
Apprentices:

  
**Lizardpaw** \- Gray she-cat with green eyes

  
**Bravepaw** \- Ginger tom

  
**Cloudpaw** \- White tom with blue eyes

  
**Redpaw** \- Ginger tabby tom

  
**Bluepaw** \- Blue she-cat

  
Queens:

  
**Lichenheart** \- White she-cat with red eyes (mother of Darkleaf's kits: Jumpkit, Specklekit, Minnowkit)

  
**Mintberry** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother of Grayfur's kit: Cinderkit)

  
**Briarcloud** \- Gray she-cat with white paws and light-blue eyes (Expecting Crowstrike's kits)

  
Kits:

  
**Jumpkit** \- White tom with yellow eyes

  
**Specklekit** \- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

  
**Minnowkit** \- Silver she-cat with green eyes

  
**Cinderkit** \- Gray she-cat with one blue and one amber eye

  
Elders:

  
**Lakefrost** \- White she-cat with grayish eyes

  
**Creekleaf** \- Black tom with amber eyes

 

**Riverclan**

  
Leader: **Dewstar** \- Pale gray tom with white eyes

  
Deputy: **Weaselfur** \- Ginger tom with yellow eyes

  
Medicine cat(s): **Daisyheart** \- Cream-furred she-cat

 

**Windclan**

  
Leader: **Mousestar** \- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

  
Deputy: **Redfire** \- Ginger tabby tom

  
Medicine cat(s): **Seednose** \- Brown she-cat

 

**Shadowclan**

  
Leader: **Barkstar** \- Black tom with amber eyes

  
Deputy: **Larkpelt** \- Golden she-cat with green eyes

  
Medicine cat(s): **Birchtail** \- White tom with brown eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got most of these names from a random generator, just so I could get weird names you wouldn't normally see, also it's fun


	2. Prologue

Rainspirit, Thunderclan's medicine cat, stared at the pool infront of her. The water seemed to glow like the moon. Around her, the other medicine cats crouched down and lapped at the water. It was not long before she followed, falling asleep as soon as the cold liquid touched her tongue.

  
Rainspirit opened her eyes to grassy plains, a calm breeze was blowing. She pushed herself up from the ground and looked around. Suddenly, the wind picked up, ruffling her fur and flattening the grass. When it died down again, she noticed another cat sitting a few tail-length's infront of her.

  
He had his back turned to her and looked different from the Starclan cats she had met before. He was almost see-through and his fur shined with stars.

  
Suddenly, he stood and turned, looking at her. "You are Rainspirit, correct?" He asked. His voice was soft, gentle, like a whisper of the wind.

  
"Who... are you?" Rainspirit meowed, taking a step back.

  
"Ah, of course. It makes sense that you've never heard of me." He lifted his head with pride. "I am Silversoul, I was Thunderclan's medicine cat once, long before you were born, and I have watched my descendant's for many seasons."

  
Rainspirit tilted her head. "Why do you look different from the other Starclan cats?"

  
Silversoul chuckled. "I am old. I'd be surprised if anycat remembered me." He closed his eyes.

  
"But I cannot stay long. I have a message for you, I only ask that you remember these words and use them wisely when the time comes."

  
He opened his eyes again, and they seemed to glow almost as much as The Moonpool had done.

  
_"Nothing can last forever"_

  
And with those ominous words, Rainspirit woke with a start, breathing heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looked a lot longer in the original document...


End file.
